Crazed Crossing
by Keiko-chan
Summary: in animal crossing i am hikari. so this is a really really WEIRD story about hikari, cell shaded link from windwaker, samus, santa, the mayor of animal crossing and more!! read the funny-ness!!


I don't own ac. i don't own santa. i don't own metroid prime. I don't own..... link and the wind waker thingy. okay, ficcie time.  
  
(in ac i am hikari) ------------------- hikari: uhh..... who are you??  
  
Tom: I'm tom.  
  
hikari: i have no neighbor named 'tom'.  
  
tom: now you do. so there. live with it!!  
  
mystery something: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
nook: who are you and what do want?  
  
mayor: aaaaaiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
hikari: ...... mayor, in that outfit you remind me of a weed.  
  
mayor: oh good! ^_^ *huggles tom*  
  
tom: ACK!!!!!  
  
hikari: *starts to walk away*  
  
link: *jumps down from the top of Apollos's house* *tries to chop of hikari's head* hih-chyaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
hikari: OMIGOSH!! The most adorable, cute, kawaii cell shaded link from wind waker!!! *huggles link*  
  
mayor: OMIGOSH!! The most adorable, cute, kawaii cell shaded link from wind waker!!! *huggles link*  
  
nook: you scare me, mayor!!!  
  
link: *being huggled* eeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! *starts to run away*  
  
mayor: oh no you don't!! *throws a horse shoe at his head, knocking him out.*  
  
hikari: *runs up to link and takes the horse shoe.* *throws it at the mayor*  
  
mayor: squeasy lemon peasy weasy leasy cheesy meesley keesly beesly-  
  
nook: STOP!!!!  
  
mayor: *dies*  
  
tom: cool!!  
  
apollo: *walks out of his house* whats the matter with.. AH!  
  
nook: what?  
  
apollo: the mayors... dead!!!!!!! *stares*  
  
hikari: uh. apollo, you okay??  
  
apollo: YIPEEEEEEEEEEEee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
tom: I'm moving.  
  
apollo, nook, and hikari: what???  
  
link: don't leave! take me with you!!!!!!!!  
  
tom: *runs away*  
  
link: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
hikari: its okay little cel shaded linkie-kun.  
  
link: *sob* he was like a brother to me!!  
  
hikari: *pats links head*  
  
nook: would anyone like to buy a half price modern bed?  
  
apollo: !!!!!!!  
  
nook: what?  
  
apollo: you belong in your store, not out here! be GONE!!!! *kicks him away like in pokemon with team rocket*  
  
nook: darn... foiled again!!!!!!!!! *turns into a star*  
  
Santa: HOHOHO!!  
  
link and hikari: santa?!  
  
apollo: up there! *points to the top of an orange tree*  
  
santa: *jumps off the tree* ho ho h- *lands in a pitfall*  
  
link: I'll chop of yer head, santy clause!!  
  
santa: never!! *grabs the orange next to him and throws it at link.*  
  
link: *falls over backward and rolls into the river*  
  
apollo: hahaha!! *kicks santa*  
  
santa: you'd better watch out!! *flips himselft out of the hole and punches apollo*  
  
apollo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! *rolls into the river*  
  
santa: now for you little missy!!  
  
hikari: eeik!!  
  
samus: *jumps infront of hikari* not so fast!  
  
santa: I love you, samus!!!!!! *tryes to glomp her*  
  
samus: *shoots him with super powerful missiles*  
  
santa: *dies*  
  
hikari: thank you samus!!  
  
samus: no prob. *wink*  
  
apollo: *whimpering in the distance* NOooooooo...........  
  
hikari: whats wrong, 'pollo?  
  
apollo: my beanie baby is all ruined!! *holds up soaking wet beanie baby*  
  
hikari: no it ain't.......  
  
apollo: YES IT IS!!!!  
  
link: don't you DARE yell at hikari-chan!!! *kicks apollo down the waterfall.*  
  
apollo: aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
apollo: hey, a large bass!!  
  
large bass: *dunks apollo* hey, thanks linkie-kun!!  
  
link: no prob. *wink*  
  
hikari: hey.... samus just did that. samus? samus?!  
  
link: she disapeared.  
  
samus: *behind them* no i didn't!  
  
link and hikari: eeeeeek!!!  
  
samus: i'm really tired, could i hang out here while you guys go to metroid prime, the game, for me and fight evil??  
  
link: sure! i love....fighting!! ^_^  
  
hikari: uh....  
  
link: i'll protect you!! *holds up sword in air*  
  
hikari: okay, then!! ^_^  
  
samus: goodbye!  
  
hikari and link: *are suddenly in a big floating space shippy thingy in space* aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
link: a big monster!!  
  
hikari: theres a hole!! *runs through*  
  
link: *voice fading out* waaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiit!!!!! hikarii.........  
  
hikari: link?! *runs back through the tunnel*  
  
link: *is getting thrown around by the monster* HELP!!!  
  
hikari: i'll save you! *grabs links sword* hih-chyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
monster: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!! *monster's head falls to the floor*  
  
hikari: eeeeeeeewwwww!!  
  
monster's head: yeah, eeew is right!! my heads on the ground and my body's slumped against the wall!! aren't I having the best day.  
  
link: *jumps on the monsters face* take that!!  
  
monster's head: *spits on link*  
  
link: g-ROSS!!! *screams like a girl and runs through the door*  
  
hikari: wait, link! we have to stay together!! *runs after him*  
  
monster's head: I guess I'm.. *sniffles* all alone!! *sobs*  
  
hikari: wait link!!!  
  
link: *stops* what?  
  
hikari: that door is painted with the big red letters that spell BOSS. i think we should go back.  
  
link: why??  
  
hikari: suit yourself. *runs into a little hole and hides*  
  
link: whut-eva. *opens the door*  
  
parasite queen: raaaaaaaah!!!!  
  
link: aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee! *runs back through the door screaming like a girl and goes into the hold hikari is hiding in*  
  
hikari: told ya.  
  
link: shuddup, that thing is huge!  
  
hikari: well, lets go kill it.  
  
link: you can't! its too strong!!  
  
hikari: don't worry, i have a plan. unlike you. just distract the parasite queen.  
  
link: how'd you know what it was?  
  
hikari: samus told me.  
  
link: rrrrrght.......  
  
hikari: just go distract her.  
  
link: *slowly opens door*  
  
parasite queen: raaaaaaaah!!!!  
  
link: aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!!!!!!!!!*screams like a girl and starts to run around the room frantically*  
  
hikari: *sneaks in*  
  
parasite queen: *tries to blow link away*  
  
link: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
hikari: *digs hole and plants a pitfall*  
  
parasite queen: *tries to stomp link*  
  
link: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
hikari: lure her over here!!  
  
link: *runs toward hikari* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
hikari: wait don't fall in the-  
  
link: *falls in the pitfall*  
  
hikari: ..pitfall. *sighs*  
  
parasite queen: rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! *is about to kill link*  
  
hikari: *sighs* *punches the parasite queen*  
  
parasite queen: ack! *dies and disapears*  
  
link: whoa.  
  
hikari: yup. blows your mind, doesn't it. 


End file.
